Potters Sister
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: This Fan Fiction is about if Harry Potter had a twin sister. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

_This Fan Fiction is about if Harry Potter had a twin sister. A sister that was taken away from danger and adopted by Remus Lupin. This Fan Fic tells the Potter series through her perspective. She is called Effy Lupin and does not know that she is Harry Potter's sister._

_Receiving her Hogwarts letter_

Effy woke up to hear the sound of cars racing by. She really hated Muggle inventions, they were so noisy. It was her 11th birthday and her father was downstairs, preparing some birthday treat. Very un like her father, but she knew her 11th birthday was the most special. She would be receiving her Hogwarts letter.

For years she had been hearing stories about her fathers time at Hogwarts with his friends Sirius, James and Peter. She also knew that he had lost one of his dear friends James, to You Know Who. The story of You Know Who, fascinated her. She had no respect for him, in fact he seemed like the evilest person to ever exist, but the story was still fascinating.

You Know Who, had killed many people during his rain of terror, wiping out Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards. He was the one who killed her fathers dearest friends James and Lily. Whenever he talked about James and Lily he always looked at Effy with such sadness. Now James and Lily had a son called Harry, who was only a baby and he managed to destroy You Know Who. A baby managed to kill the most feared and darkest wizard of all time.

Stories like this captivated Effy and somehow she felt connected…

She crawled out of her squashy bed and placed her bare feet on the wooden planks off the floor. Effy slept in the attic, of the little terraced Muggle house in London. Her father though always made sure that she would see magic every day.

Sometimes she had to be alone in the house, because her father had to leave every full moon to "transform."

Effy slipped on her dressing gown and ran down the dusty wooden stairs, into the tiny kitchen, where her father was washing strawberries.

"Right eat your breakfast," he sighed pointing at the strawberries and then there is something for you in the living room for you to open."

Smiling, Effy sat down at the high wooden table and watching her father wash the strawberries without even touching the taps. She could see he looked tired. The scars on his face were more lined and the tinges of grey in his skin were more noticeable. It made her sad to see him like this after a change. It made her glad that she had more of her mothers genes inside her.

Once she finished the fresh (magically grown) strawberries she raced into the living room and saw her Hogwarts letter, like no letter she had ever seen before. The paper was yellow and wrinkly and the ink was loopy and thick. The seal, bore the Hogwarts crest in a ruby red, almost making her not want to open it.

She scanned through the letter at least five times, before she went running to her father.

"So what's my present!" she asked.

"Merlin's beard you are demanding," her father sighed, "we're getting your school stuff from Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Hogwarts Express_

Today she was going to Hogwarts, and Effy was excited. For years her father had told her about Hogwarts making her dream of it more and more. Her father couldn't wave her off at Kings Cross, but she knew what to do. She had her trunk ready, everything packed and her father looked at her with pride. He held her in his arms and looked at her, smiling. He looked awful all grey and tired, but he managed to smile.

"There you have everything," he said, "I only wish I could see you off! I will next year!"

"Don't worry," Effy smiled, "you can't I understand!"

"I love you!"

"And I'll take that with me, now stop fretting or I'll miss the train!"

He held her close one last time. Effy going off to Hogwarts, the time seemed to have come so quickly, it was unbelievable.

Soon, they were at Kings Cross and fifteen minutes until 11 o'clock.

"Now remember get a good seat on the train, don't spend all your money on sweets and most of all don't get into trouble!" Lupin smiled.

"Yes I know!" Effy sighed.

"And make sure you don't end up in Slytherin. I'm joking, I'll be proud whatever house you get into, just try to not become a Slytherin!"

Effy laughed and hugged her dad one last time.

"I'll send the owl with post make sure you write!" Lupin sighed.

"Yes ok!" she laughed, "I'll see you at Christmas! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Then, with all her stuff, she was off and on her own. Effy was scared, excited and upset at the same time, but it would all be worth it. She made her way, to Platform Nine and Ten. Phew! OK! This was it! Taking a deep breath, she looked straight at the barrier, made sure there were no Muggles in the way and ran. She found herself closing her eyes as she hurtled towards to bricks, and when she opened them she breathed a sigh of relief. She was there Platform Nine and Three Quarters and there was the scarlet steam train.

She smiled at the hustle and bustle, the other first years being petted by there parents, the older students, laughing and chatting with ease, some in Quidditch robes, holding broomsticks others already in their robes. The thought of being sorted into her house was scary enough to Effy. What if she was in Slytherin?

She remembered what her father said, get a good seat on the train. So, she pushed her way through the crowd, head held high. Once, her luggage was away in the compartment, she found a place to sit. No one was there, but she wasn't to far away from people. Effy heard laughter and spells being cast, making her anxious to start casting spells to. Her father always said she would make a good witch, but she knew the reason he said all this, was just the fact that she was his daughter and he was feeling proud and fatherly.

Suddenly, two girls came past the compartment. They both looked alike with thick dark and intense brown eyes, they must be twins.

"Just ask her?" the smaller one said.

"No she might not want people," the other one hissed.

"Fine I'll ask her," she opened the doors and smiled, "excuse me do you mind if we sit here, we didn't want to be stuck with scary seventh years."

"No sure its fine," Effy smiled as the smaller one pulled her sister into the compartment, "I'm not going to attack you seriously, its fine!"

The other one seemed to relax a bit but still kept close to her sister.

"Hi I'm Parvati and this is my sister Padma, we're twins but I think you knew that!" the smaller one exclaimed, "she doesn't talk much as you can tell!"

"That's because your always talking first!" Padma sighed, "what's your name, is it your first year too?"

"I'm Effy and yes!"

The two girls seemed to breath out.

"At least we're not alone," Parvati smiled, "all I can see are scary older kids and bossy prefects!"

She motioned to out of the window, where a rather pompous red haired boy bossed people about. There was silence for a while until Parvati spoke again.

"So what type of wizarding family are you from?" she asked.

"Parvati!"

"What?" she said clueless, "I'm not being rude."

"Its fine!" Effy laughed, "my parents are magic, I never knew my mum, she died when I was born, but I have my dad, he's a wizard Remus Lupin!"

"Ah!" the twins said.

"Well we're-" Parvati started to say and then there was a knock at the compartment door and a wide eyed girl opened it.

She had soft long brown hair and a timid face.

"Can I…?" she gulped, "sit here!"

"Sure!" Effy said, "we're getting up quite a party!"

The twins smiled at the girl who sat nervously next to Effy.

"Faye," she whispered, "Faye Dunbar!"

"Effy Lupin and these two are Parvati and Padma err what was your last name?" Effy said

"Patil!" Parvati smiled, "we're twins as you can tell!"

"Not sure how to remember your names," Faye smiled nervously.

"Just remember that Parvati is the loud one and Padma is the one that can't get a word in edgeways" Effy laughed.

Faye and Padma giggled, whilst Parvati stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Did you hear!" Faye said confidence coming to her, "Harry Potter is on the train!"

"Harry Potter!" the girls gasped.

"Yeah!"

"Where?"

"I dunno, but the Weasley twins, that is Fred and George, reckoned they spoke to him, saw his scar and everything!"

They breathed a wow and Parvati's eyes lit up.

"We should go and look for him!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think we should it must be bad enough for him," Effy sighed.

"Yeah but he's famous!"

"Oh Parvati, if you were famous for that I don't think you'd like it if people pointed at you like a monkey in a zoo!" Padma said.

Parvati rolled her eyes and leaned back on her seat. Soon enough, the train whistled and it was off slowly chugging away from the station. Faye, Parvati and Padma rushed to the window and waved to their families, smiling and looking excited!

"Where is your dad?" Parvati asked Effy.

"Busy!"

Once the train was a long way from Kings Cross Station, a conversation started about Quidditch. It was that long of a conversation that the trolley for sweets came along.

"Do you want me to go and get stuff?" Effy asked.

"We wouldn't dream of letting you buy all of this for us!" Faye gasped.

"No I meant you give me the money and I'll get you what you wanted!"

They all laughed at Faye who, was blushing. It took a while for them to sort out the money and the order.

"Ok so Faye you want a Pumpkin Pasty and two chocolate frogs," Effy said, "Parvati Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frog and a Liquorice Wand. Padma just two chocolate frogs."

Everyone nodded and Effy stepped out of the compartment and went to the women at the trolley.

"What will it be dear?" she smiled.

Effy told her the order and as she was waiting for the woman to get something a tall ginger haired boy came along and smiled at Effy. She smiled. Once the women stood up, she looked at the boy.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties and a packet of Bertie Botts please," he said.

Now that he was closer, Effy could see he had freckles.

"Hello," he said friendly.

"Hi," Effy managed to say.

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" the boy asked.

"Yes what year are you in?"

"Third me and my brother Fred, I'm George you?"

"Effy!"

He smiled at her again. The woman handed Effy all her sweets, arms full. A chocolate frog box fell out of her arms and George leaned across her to catch it, but she caught it single handed.

"Nice catch," he smiled, that smile!

"Thanks!"

They looked at each other for a while and then a boy identical to George pushed his head outside of his compartment.

"Oi!" Fred shouted, "George stop chatting up first years and get a move on with that food!"

George rolled his eyes.

"Well enjoy your sweets and good luck at Hogwarts try and get into Gryffindor it's the best!" he laughed and got his sweets.

"Seeya!"

And Effy headed back in her compartment trying not to look back.


End file.
